Daydreamin'
by Changeforgood
Summary: HICCSTRID. Go through the events to lead to a Hiccstrid wedding in the future. What do Astrid and Hiccup think about each other. Inspired from Ariana's Song Daydreamin'


**READ**

**So hello. I was listening to this song and I seriously couldn.t stop thinking about Hiccstrid even though I feel like this song maybe doesn't go with them, oh well. So this would be before HTTYD 2 but before DOB, so they are like 18-17. Hiccup was on a trip and just came back, so he's just talking to Astrid in normal manner. Before they are boyfriend/girlfriend so she's waiting from him to ask her out, but you know Hiccup. Then the second time he again just came back from a trip, but they are girlfriend and boyfriend. I'd say it would be about a year before HTTYD 2. Then the third one is the proposal in Hiccup POV. It's about 3 months before HTTYD 2, I think they already in proposal in HTTYD 2. Don't judge me if I'm wrong. Here's the story from my bizarre imagination. I don't own HTTYD or any characters I also don't own Daydreamin' it's Arianna Grande's.**

**Daydreamin'**

_**Astrid POV**_

_K You walked in_

_K Caught my attention_

_K I've never seen_

_K A man with so much dimension_

Thank goodness. Hiccup's back. I thought as walked into the mead hall. But he's okay no hurt limbs, other than he's prosthetic so that's good. He's just so I don't know. Why doesn't he ask already. Hasn't he seen that he's the one for me. He's different. There's his nerdy side, the quirky side, the heartfelt side, the stubborn side, the leave me alone I'm working on a project side, the I'm going flying and I don't care what happens side, and so many more I just don't know what I don't like about him.

_K It's the way you walk_

_K The way you talk_

_K The way you make me feel inside_

_K It's in your smile_

_K It's in your eyes_

He's walking towards me what do I do. "Hey, Astrid" he says as he comes toward me.

"Hey how was the trip" I ask. Great Astrid. Great way to show affection by moving off the topic. He's just I don't know. He's so considerate. Oh my goodness why doesn't he ask already.

"Oh it was great we found two more island South of here. Then we got lost which delayed the trip a little. So you have that. What how bout' you been up to Milady" he says.

Milady. That nickname he gave me makes me feel so loved by him. But does he do something about it no. Oh my gosh. Ask already." Nothin' much just keeping everything in place in the academy and hanging out with the gang, you know the usual" I say as I look into his eyes.

Those green eyes. How beautiful are they. So dreamy. And that smile of his it's just. I love him so much. Why doesn't he make a move? Haven't I've made it clear already. After all the times I've kissed him.

_K So I'm daydreamin'_

_K With my chin in the palm of my hands_

_K About you,_

"Hiccup" I hear Stoick yell "Come here I've got some issue to you talk about"

"Got to go see you later" He tells me.

Oh Hiccup. Why do you this to me. I sit down in a table beside me and start thinking about him. I put the palm of my hand and start daydreaming. About our wedding, our kids, him being chief. Oh to much too much. But oh well. It is what I think about. Why doesn't he ask already. I stand up and walk out of the mead hall thinking of a way to get him to ask me or at least take more time for me instead of going around the world. He's just so, I don't have the words.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_K Now I can't wait_

_K To hold you in my arms_

_K I know I was made for you_

_K I'm in love with all of your charm_

"Hiccup" I say as he comes down of Toothless and I run up to hug him. I throw him down on the floor but he's in my arms which is fine with me.

"Hello Milady, hu not to be mean but can you get off of me right now" He asks.

"Oh right sorry, so how was the trip"

"Well it was going well until my flight suit malfunction and Toothless almost didn't catch me, near death experience number I don't know but I'm here which means we either died or I made it here alive" he says in a sarcastic manner.

I chuckle a little. Why do that I don't know. I just know that I was made for him.

He's just so nerdy when I see him trying to fix his suit. It's just so cute. I'll have to add it to my things I love about him.

_**HICCUP POV**_

_K Say Yes_

_K Say Yes_

So today's the day. Today I propose to Astrid. Today I will have the love of my life be engaged with me. Oh I'm so nervous. I reach Astrid's house and I knock on her door. "Who is it" I hear Astrid's mother say.

"It's Hiccup " I respond.

"Oh well hello Hiccup, Is it today" she whispers as she opens the door.

"Well yes today is the day" I whisper to her.

I had already asked the Hoffersons beforehand that I was going to ask her daughters hand in marriage so I was ready. "Astrid dear Hiccup's here"

"I'm coming" I hear her angelic voice say.

As she comes down stairs, she looks stunning. She's not wearing different clothes and she looks stunning. Man I love her. And she is soon going to be with me for the rest of my life. "Come on Milady" I tell her as I lead her out the door"

"Astrid don't do anthing I wouldn't you to be doing, you too Hiccup"her mother tells her.

"Don't worry I'll take very good care of your daughter" I responded as I look at Astrid.

"Okay have fun, but not too much" she says as we exit the house.

"I'm sorry you know my mother" Astrid tells me

"It's okay, come on wanna go on a flight"

"Sure"

We both get on Toothless and he knows to take me to the cove in which she gave me her first kiss. As we get off she says" The cove hu haven't been here in a while"

"Well Astrid" I say as I walk around the pond "I have brought you here to say that Astrid you are the love of my life, my best friend, my star so today I kneel on one knee to tell you. Astrid Hofferson will you marry me"

I take out the ring I made with rose gold in the forge wih a blue diamond on the middle. I keep on thinking say yes, say yes." She stand there in awe and says "YES YES YES YES YES YES"

I put the ring on her finger and we kiss.

_**Astrid and Hiccup POV**_

Now, Knowing that I no longer have to daydream about our future because it's happening.

**Did you guys like it I know it's a little long but oh well. After this on Monday hopefully I will be posting Fairytalea with HTTYD twist, they will mostly be Hiccstrid. So review, fav, and follow this story because it makes me happy ****. Read you guys in a little.**


End file.
